


Let Me Distract You

by Kitashia



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashia/pseuds/Kitashia
Summary: Rami is stressed about everything with Bryan Singer, but Charlie is there to distract him.





	Let Me Distract You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and it was inspired by @ramimalekgay on tumblr. I got most of my ideas from his posts.

"Don't worry about what they say on twitter, Rami. They're just a bunch of assholes." Charlie tells rami, who is worrying about what people are saying about him on twitter. Everything with Bryan Singer has rami worried, sad, and scared. Damn, he's lost so much sleep because of this shit. 

"I know, I just.. Just can't stop thinking about it no matter what I do, I just.." rami stops talking mid sentence, and bursts into tears.

Charlie sighs, wiping away rami's tears, and gesturing for him to hug him. Rami does so, resting his head on Charlie's chest. Charlie wraps his strong, muscular arms around his tiny boyfriend, kissing the top of his head.

"It'll be okay, Rami. I'm gonna be here for you." Charlie whispers to the small Egyptian man, who is now staining hunnam's shirt with salty tears.

Rami sniffs, and sits up properly. He looks Charlie in the eyes, and suddenly, he gives Charlie a rough kiss.

At first, Charlie is surprised, but then, he grabs rami's hips tightly, and closes his eyes. Letting out small whimpers, Rami opens his mouth, allowing Charlie entry to his mouth. Charlie smirks into their kiss, and slides his tongue into rami's mouth, making the small man moan.

Charlie brings his hand down to rami's soft, twinky ass, and gives it a harsh squeeze. Gasping, Rami pushes his ass back, craving another squeeze. Charlie obliges, and squeezes once more. 

"Please fuck me.." rami whimpers, pushing his ass back into Charlie's hand. "Be rough with me, I don't care, just fuck me." 

That's all it takes. Charlie picks rami up, and stands up.  
Charlie carries rami up to his room, kissing rami the entire time.

When Charlie and rami are in the room, Charlie gently places rami on the bed, and closes the door.

Rami unbuttons his pants, and then slides them off. Charlie just stands there and watches hungrily, and licking his lips. 

Rami slides his shirt off, and throws it onto the ground. He looks up at Charlie, who is still watching intently. Rami looks at him expectantly, waiting for his boyfriend to make a move. 

"What do we say Rami?" Charlie asks, smirking. Rami blushes redder than he already was, and spreads his legs as wide as he can. 

"P-please daddy.." the small man mumbles. "Please what?" 

"Please fuck me, daddy." rami whimpers, a bit louder, and with a bit more emphasis. "Good Boy." he is praised by his partner. 

Charlie lays between rami's legs, rubbing his stubble against the smaller man's thighs. Wanting to get started right away, Charlie, kisses the small bulge in rami's underwear. 

Rami gasps, closing his eyes. Charlie pulls rami's Underwear off, and licks his lips. 

Charlie takes rami's cock into his hand, and strokes it. He gives it a little lick, and rami throws his head back, letting out little moans. 

"Sensitive tonight, are we baby?" Charlie asks, kissing rami's tip. He gets a frantic nod in response, and then a loud moan as he takes rami's entire cock into his mouth. 

"Daddy!" cries rami, arching his back, and threading his hands through Charlie's luscious hair. Charlie rubs his lover's thighs, sucking a bit harder on rami's sensitive cock. 

Rami's hands in Charlie's hair tighten, making the taller man groan. The small Egyptian man begins to thrust his hips weakly, attempting to fuck his partner's mouth. He manages to do so for a few moments, but apparently, Charlie doesn't appreciate that. 

Charlie's nails dig in to rami's thighs, making him gasp. To rami's dislike, Charlie pulls away from rami's cock, making him whine, "Noo.. Don't stop, please." 

Charlie simply chuckles, and rubs rami's thigh. "You're going to have to get used to being edged rami. I'm going to have my way with you tonight." Charlie chuckles, sitting up. Rami's eyes watch his every move. 

"On your stomach. Now." Charlie demands. Rami, being the good boy he is, does as he's told, and rolls onto his stomach, giving Charlie full view of his plump, tanned ass. 

"I think you deserve some punishment for pulling my hair and fucking my mouth, don't you?" Charlie asks his now shivering boyfriend, running his hand over rami's ass. 

"I'm s-sorry daddy. Please, punish me, tell me how much of a naughty boy I have been." rami whimpers, wiggling his ass. 

Smirking, Charlie slaps rami's ass, making the other yelp. "Oh don't worry baby, daddy will teach you a lesson."


End file.
